psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
European Journal of Applied Positive Psychology
Focus and scope The European Journal of Applied Positive Psychology (EJAPP ) is a peer reviewed journal that publishes articles with a focus on theory, research and practice of positive psychology. There is a particular focus on applied positive psychology. In addition to research articles, papers can include brief reports, techniques, interventions, strategies, book reviews and conference reports. Editorials are written by the editors on topics of general interest or journal policy. Review & submission process Submitted articles will be initially reviewed by an editor to verify its suitability for the journal and that it adheres to the EJAPP submission guidelines. If the article passes this initial stage, then it will then be subject to a masked reviewing process depending upon which section of the the journal it is being submitted to. Key items that they will be considering are: #Is the article relevant to applied positive psychology? #Does it address issues of interest to a broad readership? #If a research paper, then is the methodological rigour of sufficient standard? #Is it written clearly to understand? #Does it add to the existing knowledge-base? Requirements Length Papers should normally be no more than 6000 words including abstract, references and figures. The editors will consider an extended article if there is a clear rationale for its submission, for example, a mixed methodology paper. However, the Editors retain discretion to publish extended papers. Original research For articles containing original research, a structured abstract of up to 250 words should be included. The main headings should be: *Background/Aims/Objectives *Methods/Methodology *Results *Discussion *Conclusions Review articles Review articles should use these headings: *Purpose, *Methods, *Results/Findings, *Discussion and/or Conclusions. Brief reports Brief reports are no longer than 1500 words in length. They could be a commentary, discussion, research paper or a previously presented conference poster extended to make it suitable for publication. Research protocols can also be submitted prior to the research having been undertaken. Research papers and research protocols will be subject to a masked review. Techniques, interventions and strategies section As an applied journal, we are interested in receiving articles about positive psychology techniques, interventions and strategies. Articles would normally be between 750-1500 words in length. Invited papers & keynotes Invited papers and conference keynotes will be reviewed by two editors. Keywords Five or six keywords are required for all papers. Book reviews Book reviews should include the book title, author(s) or editor(s), publisher, date of publication, number of pages, cost. We recommend that the journal editor is initially contacted to ascertain if the book is suitable for review in this journal. Conference, congress and symposium reports Reports on conferences, congresses and symposia are important in order to keep researchers and practitioners up-to-date with events they were unable to attend. All submissions should include the event title, organising body, location, date and URL to the event website. (Full conference abstracts can only be included with written permission from the conference organisers.) It is important to receive agreement for an event submission from the editor to confirm if the event falls within the remit of this journal. Use of English Articles should use consistent spelling, grammar and language ie. American or British English. Reference style In the reference section authors should use one of the following citation styles: APA style. It must be used consistently and authorship of cited works is adequately attributed, with all information necessary to locate cited material included. Submission files and responsibilities Articles, reviews etc should be submitted as email attachments in MS Word, double spaced. (Postal submissions will not be accepted for consideration.) The files must be saved under an abbreviated title of your submission eg PositivePsychologyCoaching or PosPsychCoach. Author names should not be in the file title, nor in the file properties. The main document(s) should be free of information identifying the author(s). A separate file should be submitted detailing the author(s)’s name, current professional affiliation and website URL, contact details including postal and email address. One author should be identified as the corresponding author. Authors are responsible for obtaining written permission to publish lengthy quotations, figures, tables, graphs, photographs etc., for which they do not own copyright. Authors are responsible for paying any copyright fees that may be payable to a copyright holder for the inclusion of their work. Please submit your ORCID identifier. Figures, graphs & diagrams All figures, graphs, tables or diagrams should be in an acceptable format for reproduction and must include titles. New paper statement A statement must be submitted confirming that the paper has not been published elsewhere and is not under consideration in any other publication. Publishing as an article or blog on a website still constitutes as previously published. The publisher will undertake checks on all submissions to verify if a paper has been previously published. Plagiarism or self-plagiarism is not accepted. Publisher & Sponsor The journal is published by the National Wellbeing Service Ltd (NWS ) and is sponsored by the International Society for Coaching Psychology (ISCP ).Office: National Wellbeing Service Ltd, 156 Westcombe Hill, London, SE3 7DH, United Kingdom.